


The Only Friend That Makes You Cry

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Gags, Humiliation, Kitten!mikey, M/M, Pet Play, Safe word but not used, Smut, dom!Ray - Freeform, sensory play, sub!Mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Ray's been working hard. Mikey wants to give him a break.





	The Only Friend That Makes You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some smut and actually finish a story. Comments appreciated!

Mikey pulled on his sweater, finishing off the outfit. White sweater, white thigh highs with little pink bows, and a pink skirt, as well as lace panties that matched the thigh highs very well, but unfortunately made him hard. Oh well. He was dressing up for his daddy anyway. Mikey didn't always feel confident in what he looked like, but when he was small and Ray looked after him, he felt pretty.

Mikey did a little twirl in front of the mirror, before dropping to his knees and crawling to Ray's study. His daddy had been working a lot recently, and had been snapping at him a bit because of how stressed he was. Mikey wanted to give him a chance to relax, maybe even take out any stress fueled anger out on him, since Frankie and Gee were coming over in a couple of days, and Frankie was annoying at the best of times.

So Mikey crawled into his daddy's office, and Ray was exactly where he thought he would be. Sat at his computer. With headphones on. Mikey shuffled forwards, and rested his chin on his daddy's thigh. After a moment, Ray's hand came to rest in Mikey's hair, and after another moment, he removed his headphones, looking down at the little sprawled beside him. Mikey pushed his head into Ray's hand, making a soft noise.

"Sorry kitten, daddy's got to work."

Mikey whined softly, pouting.

"None of that. If you're a good boy and don't distract daddy, he'll play with you later."

Mikey huffed a little, whining again, "but  _daddy_... I  _need_ you..."

Ray tugged his hair, causing Mikey to let out a soft sound, "I said none of that. Be a good boy."

Mikey pushed his head into his hand more insistently.

"Kitten?"

Mikey nodded quickly.

"Why don't you go get your things. Get yourself ready while daddy finishes his work."

Mikey nodded again. Kitten things meant his soft little ears and, the best part, his tail. Mikey crawled back to their room and opened the draw, using his mouth to pull the bits of rope Ray had put there for when he was kitten or puppy. He stood on his hind legs, picking up the little bag of things between his teeth, before using his head to shut the draw and crawling back to Ray's office.

"Good job kitten. Get yourself ready now."

Mikey opened the bag, first stripping out his sweater and thigh highs, since kittens didn't wear clothes, clipping on the ears, then pulling out the tail and lube.

Mikey pulled off his panties, blushing a little. Then he squirted some lube on his fingers and pressed one against his hole, gasping quietly. He pushed it in, moving it a little before adding a second. He let out a soft moan, scissoring his fingers before adding a third, squirming a little and moaning, still softly, as he opening himself up. He kept it up for a few minutes, noticing the way Ray's posture changed as he got hard. Mikey removed his fingers with a soft hiss, before coating the butt plug end of the tail in lube and sliding it in.

He squirmed a little. The plug was big, but not as big as Ray. Mikey crawled over, resisting the urge to rub against him like a bitch in heat, but giving himself over to his headspace. Ray smiled down at him, and Mikey made a happy noise, purring as a hand petted his hair and neck.

"Such a good little kitten, so pretty for me. Daddy just has to finish his work, then he'll play with you."

Mikey whined, butting his head against his hand.

"I'm sorry kitten. I need to finish this song."

Mikey pouted but settled down, curling at Ray's feet and trying not to rub off against his leg, partially unsuccessful in the latter part, as he was unable to help the little twitches his hips made towards Ray. Ray just chuckled, using his foot to rub Mikey's belly, making him purr and roll onto his back happily.

After what seemed like ages to the kitten, Ray stood up and stretched, startling Mikey, who scrambled to his feet and crawled in front of Ray, rubbing his cheek against his shins. Ray smiled softly, crouching down to pet Mikey gently. Mikey purred, pushing into the touch, but it was soon pulled away. 

"Where's your collar kitten?"

Mikey blinked up at him. He had a couple of collars, for different situations, and didn't know where Ray kept them.

"Shall we go find it?" Ray was using his playful baby voice, trying to coax his kitten into being more comfortable. Mikey made a trilling noise, perking up. Ray grinned, heading into their room, with Mikey trotting behind him.

"Up on the bed kitten," Mikey did as he was told, "on your knees, hands- paws on the headboard, close your eyes " 

While Mikey got in position, tail tickling the backs of his knees, Ray got out some toys. First, a heavy black collar with a D ring on either side. Then, a pair of handcuffs, two thin pieces of rope, a blindfold and a ball gag.

He slipped the collar on, making Mikey relax, which was good. He then cuffed his hands to the headboard, and tied the pieces of rope through the cuffs and through the D rings on his collar, so he couldn't lift his head that far. 

"I'm going to blindfold and gag you. Since you can't use your safeword, I want you to hit the headboard or the wall twice in a row if you want me to stop. Got that?"

"Yes daddy," Mikey replied, knowing he should say something instead of just nodding.

Ray patted his head gently before tying the blindfold and the ball gag into place. Mikey could already feel himself beginning to drool.

Despite the gag, Mikey let out a low moan when the tail plug was pushed further inside him. A sharp slap hit his ass and he arched his back, but was unable to move for the rope and cuffs. Ray took his time admiring Mikey's body, leaning down to press soft kisses over his back, occasionally sucking marks, causing Mikey to shiver and moan and whine, high in his throat. Ray smiled a little, grabbing the tail and slowly pulling it out, watching Mikey's hole flutter and clench around emptiness. Mikey whined again, sticking his ass out more. Ray slapped it again.

"P'ea'e 'addy-" Mikey whimpered around the gag.

Ray just chuckled softly, palming himself a little before slowly undoing his belt, leaving it beside them, and undoing his jeans. He stroked himself a little, letting out soft, teasing moans. Mikey pushed his ass out again, almost in tears with how bad he needed it.

Ray smirked, smacking his ass before slowly sliding in. Mikey let out a loud moan as Ray started fucking him. Despite the gag, Mikey was still loud. At first, Ray had been surprised at how vocal he was in bed, but he loved it, so Mikey didn't try to stop. Currently, Mikey was letting out muffled 'ah, ah, ah,' noises, borderline whimpers as Ray fucked him.

Pretty soon, Mikey was close. He tensed around Ray, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to come until the other man did first. Ray chuckled, pulling out almost entirely, causing Mikey to whine and pushing back a little, earning him a slap. 

Ray reached up and untied the gag, "beg for me kitten."

Mikey whimpered, "please daddy please- I need to come so bad, I need it please please I need  _you_."

Stroking a hand over Mikey's lower back, Ray hummed. "No coming until I say, got it kitten?"

Mikey nodded quickly, trying to look back at Ray and pouting when the rope wouldn't let him move that far. Ray stopped petting his back and started fucking him again, hard and fast until he stopped, gripping Mikey's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he came. 

After Ray pulled out, Mikey started whining. Ray just chuckled, undoing the ropes and taking off the blindfold, but leaving the collar on. He moved to sit in front of Mikey, pulling him into his lap.

"You wanna come kitten?"

Mikey nodded.

"You don't sound that desperate..." Ray hummed thoughtfully.

Mikey whined, "please daddy I need to come please I need it so bad it hurts please daddy please-" 

"Well..." Ray paused, kissing Mikey lips gently and laughing as the younger followed when he pulled away, "if you're that much of a desperate bitch..." He slapped Mikey's ass, causing his hips to jerk forwards, making him moan as his cock rubbed against Ray's thigh. 

"Get yourself off."

Mikey reached down to touch himself, but Ray caught his wrists, "now now. Kitten don't use hands, do they?"

Mikey blushed crimson as he realised what Ray meant, before shifting his hips a little and letting out a moan.

"There you go pet. Aren't you a smart boy," Ray praised, stroking Mikey's hair as Mikey practically humped his thigh.

"Can I come daddy?" Mikey gasped.

"Yes kitten."

Mikey let out a low moan as he came, tensing and collapsing against Ray, still blushing and shamefaced.

"You did such a good job baby," Ray praised, looping an arm around Mikey's waist and cuddling him closer, the smaller boy curling into his chest and making a happy sound.

"Take a nap sweetheart, then I'll run you a bath."

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare !! Is !! Important !!


End file.
